


Dance, Dance, Dance ('til you get it right)

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: After their date turned into an accidental double-date with Clary and Jace, Simon decides to drag them into a bar with a band on the way home to extend the night a little longer.





	Dance, Dance, Dance ('til you get it right)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: could u please do a flirty/sexy saia fic 😩

This isn’t at all the way Simon hoped his date night with Maia would go. Things were off to a decent start before Jace and Clary ended up at the same restaurant and their romantic dinner for two turned into a double-date of too much information sharing and uncomfortable moments, salvaged only by the fact that Clary and Maia seemed to get along well enough to cancel out their boyfriends’ awkwardness. 

They’re walking down the street, Simon worried he’d said all the wrong things despite Maia’s reassurances, when an opportunity presents itself. 

The music draws his attention first. It’s definitely live music: he can tell by the way the volume of the guitar cuts out when the vocals cut in (a rookie mixing mistake) as his hearing picks up on the smaller details of the sound even from a block or so away. As they get closer he can hear the music much clearer when a more techno beat settles under the instruments. The door to the building is propped open to entice passersby with the chatter of a happy crowd and the promise of drinks and music and a fun way to pass the night. Much more fun than the cold streets of the city. 

“...wanna dance?” Simon asks, pausing outside the building with a small, hopeful smile on his face. 

“You? Want to  _ dance _ ?” Maia questions, eyebrow raised. “What’s the catch?” 

“The catch,” Simon continues, moving several inches closer as he pulls her towards him. “Is that the night is still young, and neither of us have anywhere to be. And I want to have fun. Not that dinner wasn’t fun, but - I want to have  _ more _ fun. With just us.” 

Maia’s gaze drifts towards the stairs leading up to the second floor where the bar presumably is. 

“You can’t even see inside. What if it’s gross?” Maia scrunches up her nose, and Simon’ll be damned if it isn’t the cutest sight he’s ever seen. 

“It’s a bar in New York, of course it’s going to be gross.” He counters. 

“Um, I resent that.” Maia takes a step back and crosses her arms indignantly. 

“Alright, alright. Every bar in New York  _ except the Hunter’s Moon _ is gross.” Her boyfriend corrects, and Maia can’t keep a straight face through her feigned anger, a grin pulling up the corners of her lips. 

“What if it’s just a trap to lure us in and then we get drugged and kidnapped?” Maia raises, clearly just giving him a hard time now. 

“That’s much more exciting than anything else I had planned,” Simon counters again, holding out his hand. If he thought for a second she was seriously hesitant he would keep walking, but he knows she’s just messing with him. They haven’t known each other very long but Simon’s pretty confident he has a good read on her already. He’s right. Maia takes his hand and the pair of them make their way up the stairs and into the bar. 

It’s a bit dingy but far from gross, a pleasant surprise for both of them as they catch the last two songs of the band’s first set. They stay near the back of the small crowd. Simon has his drink in one hand while the other wraps around Maia’s waist, swaying a bit as her head comes to rest against his shoulder during the slower song, a valid attempt at a ballad that is about the quality you’d expect from a band playing a second floor bar on a Tuesday night. 

“This is really great,” Maia says, turning to Simon as the band takes a quick break and the room dissolves into chatter again. 

“Really? I mean, they were okay, but-” 

“Not the band.” Maia hits him lightly on the arm, then motions around them. “ _ This _ . I know it’s not the sort of place either of us would normally go, but… it’s nice. No one knows us here. No one’s staring, or judging. No one  _ expects _ anything.” She sighs, and it’s soft and content. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He agrees. He knows Maia cares about the pack, and Simon loves Clary and the others, but it’s a lot sometimes. With the world constantly on the brink of a crisis finding time to pull away seems damn near impossible. “So, we go to one new place a week. An Adventure Date Night to get away from the usual haunts, what do you say?” 

Maia puts on a show of thinking the proposal over. “Do you promise not to recommend this new place to Jace - or any other Shadowhunters - immediately before we go there?” 

Simon snorts. “I deserve that, don’t I?” He rolls his eyes. “Yes, I promise.” 

“Then I’m in.” They clink their glasses together to close the deal just as the band starts to take the… well, the area at the front of the room, because it can’t quite be considered a ‘stage’ by any traditional definition. 

Another drink, then two, and both of them get surprisingly into the music. They’re moving with the people around them, pushing forward until they’re more in the middle instead of lingering on the outskirts. Between the heat of the crowd and the constant movement there’s a sheen of sweat on both of their faces and Simon catches himself staring at Maia as she raises her hands above her head in fluid, carefree movements. 

“Like what you see, Lewis?” She practically purrs, adding a wink for emphasis, and Simon is entirely incapable of making words for several seconds following. 

“Always, Roberts.” He follows up - a bit delayed, but much smoother than he anticipated - raising his own hands up to capture Maia’s, holding them in the air above their heads. He isn’t much of a dancer when it comes to things like this, but when he’s with Maia it’s so easy to lose himself in a moment and it’s less about  _ dancing _ and more about moving with her. 

Bringing their hands back down, Simon’s find their way to her hips while Maia’s travel in a different direction, moving up along his sides enough to tug his shirt free, scrunching it up to expose a bit of skin. She teases his shirt up a moment longer before dropping it back down. 

They move closer, clothing brushing with no space left between their bodies. Despite the overwhelming amount of smells and sounds and sights in the small, cramped space, Simon and Maia seem to notice only one another, dominant in each other’s senses. 

The next moment they nearly lose their balance, pressing against each other with unequal, rushed force, lips meeting in the middle for a kiss that’s heightened by the energy of the music and the dancing. The edge of tipsiness they’re teetering on removes  _ just _ enough of their inhibitions so that they aren’t particularly bothered about kissing in the middle of a crowded room. 

“You know,” Maia says, leaning forward to speak directly into Simon’s ear. “I think we should take this somewhere a little quieter, don’t you?” 

“Really? I don’t think any libraries are open at this hour…” 

Maia laughs, taking a step back again. “You’re impossible, you know that?” 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘ _ irresistable’ _ ?” Simon does a rather embarrassing eyebrow waggle that has Maia shaking her head at him. 

“Don’t push your luck.”  Maia gives in and leans forward for one more kiss, her own heartbeat lost among the thump of the music that vibrates through the floor. This time it’s lingering, starting slower before quickly turning into roaming hands and muffled noises that are  _ just _ public-conscious enough to not be moans. There’s something that catches there this time around neither of them can ignore any longer. 

“Quiet place. Right. I will break you into any library you want, just say the word.” Simon mumbles the words against Maia’s lips, barely pulled back enough to speak. 

“Just shut up and take me home already,” Maia laughs the words against his lips. 

Home. The word has a nice ring to it, and while for now they’re just going back to Maia’s place, Simon can’t help but hope for a not-so-distant future where they go home together every night.

“As you wish,” Simon says, not giving her any time to protest before sweeping her up into his arms and putting on a burst of speed, rendering them a blur to the mundanes around them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
